


Honey

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Drabble, Information on Kinktober Fics in Author's Note, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No Sex, No Smut, There's No Kink But I'm Counting It Anyway Because I Used A Prompt From My List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: There's something on his desk.
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Honey

A bottle of honey on his desk. 

To anyone else, it was just some food on a surface. They would have pocketed it and moved on with their day.

To Keralis, it meant a lot more than that. A silent, ashamed cry for help.

"Oh Shashwammy," he sighed. "Of course."

He found Xisuma in his storage tower, shoulders trembling as he paced from one wall to the other. Wordlessly, Keralis pulled him against his chest, feeling tense muscles relax under painted armour.

“I’m here, beautiful” Keralis whispered as the admin in his arms began to shake with sobs. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt: Ritual
> 
> \--
> 
> So, um, I wish I could tell you that the next Kinktober fic is coming very soon, but to be honest: I can't. I have PTSD that was caused by a medical-related situation, which is triggered by severe illnesses, ambulance sirens and the sight of hospitals. As you might imagine, this whole COVID apocalypse thing has been, well, a living nightmare, and recently I've been struggling to hold on. That means, unfortunately, that I'm unhappy with pretty much anything and everything that I write right now, and that I'll have to take things slow the next couple of days/weeks. I hope you won't be too upset with me -- luckily this fandom has a _lot_ of other **amazing** authors that you can check out! 
> 
> If you want to know what I'm working on at the moment as far as Kinktober fics go, or if you want to know which prompts are still open for requests (please note that despite everything I'm still accepting requests because I _love_ filling those), head on over to my [Kinktober 2020 Prompt List](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qXR3EKdI0HKcrCykF9Lu-cnTJ2cy5rfqgI-Az8PJK_U).
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this ramble of an author's note, and stay safe out there. <3
> 
> X Belle


End file.
